Skate Party
by Take The Chopsticks And Run
Summary: Layla is still trying to come to the terms of Nabu's death so when Musa is invited to a Skate Party, she takes it upon herself to get Layla back to her old self!


**Hey! I actually liked this story quite a lot. I actually got the inspiration from the video of Louder by DJ fresh so really if you** **watch the video what they do in the video is what Layla and Musa do. Anyway hope you guys enjoy the story and please don't forget to review! :D **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club in any shape or form **_

Musa woke up to find that something was ringing. She sat groggily and looked under her pillow to find it was her phone. Someone was phoning her. _Who could be phoning me at 1am? _She thought. She quickly put that thought behind her and answered it.

"Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Musa? Hey! It's me Lily! You will never guess what!" Lily said into the phone excitedly.

"What is it? Surprise me," Musa answered in an unenthusiastic voice but Lily didn't seem to notice.

"There's a skate party in Magix tonight! It's gonna be so fun. I was thinking that maybe you, me and Layla could go along cause I know she likes these things." Musa thought about this for a second.

"Would we be roller-skating?" Musa eventually asked.

"Yeah," she answered. _Well... Layla has been seriously down since Nabu 'died'._

"Fine we'll be there, see you in 20 minutes," Musa said.

"YAY! Ok bye!"

"Bye." Musa put down her phone and looked over to Layla. She got out of bed and tiptoed over to her being careful so that she didn't make any noise. She couldn't afford for anyone to find out what they were about to do.

"Layla," Musa whispered while shaking her. "Layla, wake up!"

"Go away," Layla mumbled while turning over so that her back was facing Musa.

"Layla! There's a skate party going on in Magix, do you want to come?" Layla turned back to face Musa.

"Musa, it's 1am plus we've got classes to teach tomorrow."

"So? Come on, you've been so down lately. You need something to take your mind off Nabu." Layla sighed. She knew Musa was right.

"Fine, I'll come." Layla agreed.

"Yes! Now come on we need to get ready," Musa said while pulling Layla out of her bed. 1o minutes later the two girls were ready. Layla was wearing purple short shorts with a black and white cheetah print top and a light blue flowing one on top. She had red and white socks on and gold four wheeled roller skates. Her hair was tied back into a long plait. Musa was also wearing a black and white cheetah top but with a yellow adidas jumper and had red short shorts. She had the same type of socks as Layla but were blue and white and also had gold roller skates. Her hair was in her signature two ponytails. **(For a picture find it on my page) **

"Right Layla, let's go!"

_Meanwhile over at Red Fountain_

"Boys wake up!" Saladin said while knocking on all the boys doors. The first to get there was Riven surprisingly.

"What's up?" asked Riven still half asleep.

"Yeah Saladin. What was so important that you had to wake us up at 1am?" said Sky.

"Two things. First, I would like to welcome back Nabu!" Saladin gestured to the door and sure enough in walked Nabu.

"Nabu!" All the boys shouted.

"Hey," he said.

"No offence Nabu but we all thought you were dead," said Timmy.

"Non taken Timmy, I think so did everyone! Anyway it doesn't really matter we have something else to do," said Nabu while looking at Saladin.

"Oh yes, there is a skate party over in Magix and we want you to go over and bring back any Red Fountain boys or Alfea girls who may be there, ok?"

"Yes sir," They all said while returning into their rooms to get ready. A few minutes later they emerged wearing their Red Fountain uniforms and went to get on there bikes.

"I wonder who actually would be stupid enough to go to this?" said Riven before driving off.

"Oh I think you will be surprised," answered Brandon before going as well followed by the others.

_Over in Magix_

"Layla, Musa! Over here!" shouted a voice. The girls turned around to see Lily. She was dressed in roundabout the same as them but her shorts were black and she had a sky blue top on with a pink one over it. She had white roller skates with purple laces and peach coloured socks. Her hair was left curly and reached her shoulders and was black. "You girls ready?" asked Lily.

"Yeah!" shouted Layla and Musa together. The three girls started to skate towards the skate park and heard the tune of 'Louder' by DJ Fresh. They started to do tricks while going to warm themselves up. All three of them had the same thought. _This is gonna be a good night!_

_With the Boys_

The six got off their bikes and hi them in the bushes.

"Remember guys, we can't be spotted," said Sky. "So because of that I say we go the back way and watch them for a while before we go out and surprise them. Agreed?" They all nodded and made their way over quietly before settling in the bushes on the outskirts. They looked at everyone and secretly envied them. They saw a bunch of boys that they recognised from red fountain come in on their skateboards. One guy jumped onto the side of his skateboard while one jumped off the wall. Another guy was spinning on his skateboard, it was truly amazing! Then they saw something that none of them expected to see. Layla and Musa!

"What?" They all said before covering their mouths and looking around to see if anyone had noticed them. Luckily for them no one had. The turned their attention back to the girls. They were dancing to the song that they recognised to be louder by DJ fresh. They looked like they were having a blast! Timmy took out his camera and started to record.

_Back with the girls_

Lily had disappeared as soon as they entered but that was fine with them. They stopped for a second.

"Come on Musa, let's show these people what we can do!"

"Yeah!" The high fived each other and then started skating again.

_With the boys_

Riven gasped in horror as he saw Musa duck down and watched some guy jump over her on his skateboard. She though seemed unfazed and her and Layla carried on skating around. Every now and again they would go on one foot and crouch down while putting the other foot out in front of them and then getting back up or they would jump up and twirl around. Musa decided she was going to go and skate on the wall that was shaped like a wave and nearly fell off at one part but managed to stay up.

"Guys, what are we going to do?" asked Timmy. "I mean if we go and take everyone we're gonna get Layla and Musa in trouble but if we don't we're gonna get it!"

"Your right Timmy." Agreed Nabu. "Maybe we should carry on watching them for a while and then decide."

"I agree with Nabu," said Helia speaking for the first time.

"Ok then waiting it is," said Sky while looking back over at everyone.

_The girls_

"Haha!" Musa laughed while going over the wave shaped wall! "This is so fun!" When she got tho the end there was Layla.

"Come on Musa," She said while skating away. Musa began following her.

"Musa let's do our trick!" said Layla.

"Ok!" Musa stopped skating and let Layla go ahead. Layla all of a suddenly went down into the splits and Musa started skating towards her. At the last minute she put her legs wide and passed over her. The crowd went wild! Layla got back up and her and Musa continued skating about twirling every so often and sometimes going backwards.

"Musa! Look at that," Layla said while pointing to someone. Musa turned around just in time to see someone on their skateboard jump from the stands onto the floor. Musa gasped but was pleased to see that he landed well. The whole place started cheering him.

"Layla! Look over there!" Layla looked to see some girl had her legs around someone's neck and they were spinning around really fast.

"Come on!" said Layla while grabbing Musa's hand and they continued skating.

_The boys_

The boys watched in awe as their girlfriends/best friends were skating about. Every so often some boys would wolf whistle at the girls and the boys would have to hold down Riven and Nabu but they just waved it off and carried on having fun.

"Guys, can we go in yet?" said Rien.

"Yeah. I on't know how much more I can take of this," agreed Nabu.

"No! We have to wait until when they least expect it," argues Sky.

"Fine," said the boys.

_The girls_

Layla and Musa went out onto the floor where Lily and other people on roller skates were having a type off skate off. Some guy went down into the splits and then rolled back, doing a sort of headstand, and then landed in the front splits before coming back up again. Musa was raving to the music and had her hood up for no reason. Another guys did a front flip while Layla started spinning around really fast. Lily started dancing next to some other guy which they presumed was her boyfriend.

"Layla come on. Let's spin around together!" said Musa. Layla went over and the two held hands while spinning in a big circle. As they were spinning they started to crouched down until they were nearly touching the floor. And back up again. Suddenly someone tapped Musa on her shoulder.

"Andrew! Hey!" said Musa

"Hey! Do u wanna do a trick?" he asked her.

"Sure!" she said. He lead her onto the floor and told her to lie down so she did. He took her right ankle and her right leg and told her to relax. He started to spin around and slowly lifted Musa off the ground until she was in mid air and they were going around really fast. The crowd was cheering them on and Musa was loving it!

"Right Musa, when I say one I'm going to let go of your foot and I want you to land on your feet ok" He asked.

"Ok!"

"Right. Three... Two... One!" At that moment he let go of her foot and she landed on her feet! "Well done!" He said while high fiving her before then disappearing into the crowds. Layla then came up to her.

"Musa girl, you were amazing!" she said.

"I know!" The two started to jump up and down which is quite hard on roller skates but they still managed. The two then went off to the side just in time to see someone start break dancing on the floor while someone else also started spinning around extremely fast. Suddenly someone shouted for them all to start spinning so everyone did. There was about fifteen of them spinning including Layla and Musa. Then someone started counting down from five. Everyone still continued spinning until he got to one which was when the song finished and everyone suddenly stopped and the people on their skateboards through their skateboards into the air. Everyone suddenly started cheering. Layla hadn't felt that alive in months.

"We should get going Layla," said Musa.

"Yeah we should." The two turned to leave but were stopped by two boys.

_The boys_

The boys were speechless. That was amazing. The boys were suddenly taken out of their trance when they saw Layla and Musa talking to some boys. Suddenly one tried to make a move on Musa but she pushed him away but that made him try even harder. Layla was watching this and was about to step in when one started on her. That was it for Riven and Nabu. They both went charging out followed by the others.

"Hey you!" shouted Riven. "Stay away from my girlfriend!"

The whole place went silent.

"Riven?" said Musa in disbelief.

"NABU!" shouted Layla before running into his arms. She started to cry. "I thought you were gone for good. Thank god your back."

"Shh," he said while stroking her hair.

"Riven what are you doing here and what are the- wait a minute you guys were coming here to take us all back to the school weren't you?" Musa said in disbelief.

"Yes b-" Riven started but was cut off.

"You were going to get us all in trouble. All of you!" she said while pointing to all six of them. Layla looked up at Nabu.

"This isn't true, is it?" asked Layla. The boys hung their heads in shame. "It is! Oh my god, I can't believe it."

Layla pushed Nabu away and her and Musa started to walk off.

"Musa wait!" Riven said while running to her. He put her hand on her shoulder but she pushed it off.

"Just leave us alone." With that her and Layla skated off out the gates along with Lily and some others. The boys turned to each other.

"Well I guess that's it," said Brandon. "Maybe we should go back and say that everyone managed to get away before we arrived because someone found out we were coming."

"Good idea Brandon. Let's go," said Sky. The boys walked back to their bikes and rode back in silence.

_Red Fountain_

"So boys, I expect that everything went well?" Saladin asked as the boys got into Red Fountain. Riven and Nabu said nothing and just stalked up to their rooms. The other boys sighed. "Well?"

"Sky will explain," said Helia as the others also went upstairs. Sky started to explain the story they had agreed on to Saladin.

_Alfea_

Layla and Musa had managed to make it in ok and went to sleep both feeling extremely depressed.

**Morning**

"Wake up sleepy heads!" said Tecna while she tried to wake up Musa.

"I know. Normally it's bloom who sleeps in!" said Stella who was trying to wake up Layla.

"HEY! I heard that!" said Bloom from her room. The others laughed.

"Go away!" Layla and Musa both said.

"Nuh-uh! We have classes today! Don't make me poor cold water on you," threatened Stella.

"Ok fine, I'm up!" said Layla while getting out of bed followed by Layla.

"Why are you guys so tired?" asked Flora. The memories from last night flooded back into the two girl's minds.

"No reason, just are," said Musa. Layla agreed with her but the others weren't convinced but dropped it anyway.

"Hey girls, the boys are coming over today after dinner," said Bloom.

"WHAT?" Musa and Layla screamed.

"Um, what's wrong with that" asked Tecna. "You like seeing them."

"Well, we don't want to see them today," said Layla.

"Bu-"

"DROP IT!" Musa and Layla shouted before storming out the room to go to breakfast.

**After Dinner**

"THE BOYS ARE HERE!" shouted Bloom from the balcony. Layla and Musa groaned and went into their rooms while the others got ready. Flora noticed this and made a mental note to ask them. All of a suddenly there was a knock at the door and the boys came in.

"SKY!" Shouted Bloom while running into his arms.

"Snookums!" said Stella and went flying into his arms with such force they were nearly knocked over.

Flora went up to Helia and he took her hand and kissed it making Flora blush.

Tecna went up to Timmy and started to ask him if he had the new software that just came out yet.

"Uum, girls where's Layla and Musa," asked Nabu.

"NABU!" the girls shouted. They hadn't noticed him.

"Omg, Layla's gonna be so happy when she see's you!" said Bloom.

"I don't know about that," said Nabu.

"Something's up with them," said Flora. "They were really tired this morning and then when we mentioned you guys, they went off in a huff." The boys looked at each other.

"Look where are they?" Asked Riven.

"In their room but we want to know what's happened first!" said Tecna.

"Get the girls and then we will tell everything," said Sky. Flora got up and tapped on Musa and Layla's door.

"Layla, Musa please come out," she asked.

"No," was the reply.

"Please, they boys have something to say." It was quite for a while but then Layla came out of the room followed by Musa.

"We're out now what do you want" said Musa.

"Look we're sorry for last night," started Nabu. "We were told by Saladin that in Magix there was a skate party and we were meant to go and bring back and people from Red Fountain and Alfea. So we went and we decided we would wait until the right moment and then you two came in."

The girls gasped.

"You two went to a skate party?" said Stella. "And didn't invite us"

"Well can any of you even skate?" said Layla with one eyebrow raised. The four looked at each other.

"No," they all said.

"Exactly."

"Anyway!" said Riven. "We didn't know what to do so we decided to wait until you guys left but then those boys started to chat you guys up so we had to take action. In the end we didn't bring anyone with us and told Saladin that someone had warned them and nobody pitched."

"So, do you guys forgive us" said Nabu. The girls looked at each other.

"Ok," they said before running into their boyfriends arms.

The End.

**Ok thanks for reading and please, please, PLEASE review! Thanks :D**


End file.
